


How Do You Like To Play?

by Child_of_Eru



Series: Many Games [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Lets start with this, M/M, Someone wanted more?, Spanking, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Eru/pseuds/Child_of_Eru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wants to know what his new *cough* friend likes. Gollum and Sméagol don't quite agree. Bilbo gets impatient. How do they solve this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Like To Play?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celebrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/gifts).



> Not much more detailed than the last one, but more is coming. I think.

“So. How do you like to play?” 

Bilbo figured it was only polite to ask. The creature got a thoughtful look and started mumbling to himself. It was difficult to make out much of anything and it sounded oddly like an argument. Oh come on! Could they get on with it already? But the creature kept debating with himself with a face of complete concentration. It honestly made him look constipated. Occasionally he would giggle a little, before going back to hissing and muttering. This was ridiculous. 

“We don’t have to do just one thing, you know.”

The creature stopped and looked at him.

“We… can do more than one thing? Play more games?”

“Yes, yes, we’ll play many games! Just, just tell me what you want to start with.”

He was beginning to feel a bit impatient. The creature was very happy though.

“Many games! It said many games, precious!”

“Yes. Yes it did.”

Was this thing really having a conversation with itself? Bilbo decided he didn’t really care, for it looked like it had finally come to an agreement with… itself.

“We wants the hobbit… to _spank_ us!”

Wait what? The goblin-eating cave dweller wanted to be spanked? That was… a bit absurd really. And not a very hobbit thing to do. 

“Ah – are you sure?”

Wow, didn’t that sound lame? 

“Yess! Yessss!”

Bilbo felt a bit unsure of this turn of events. But what the hell.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll spank you.”

It wasn’t like he was a respectable hobbit anymore anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So, was that better? Don't worry, you'll get a bit more detail about the spanking in the next one. I have a few plans on other... games, but if there's anything special you want to see, let me know. As long as it fits with what's previously written, I'll do it. Probably.


End file.
